


Reasons To Wait In The Rain

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post Teiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's exasperated, and Kise's soaked through to the bone. All because Kise wanted to wait for him so they could walk home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Wait In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndWeMutate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/gifts).



> Just a little something I wrote for my friend Kei. I asked her if it was cool for me to post this here.

"Idiot, you'll catch your death out here." Aomine huffed, holding an umbrella over a certain blond who was becoming increasingly wet with every falling cold raindrop. Nevermind that he was already pretty much soaked, if anything the umbrella would at least cut back on it getting worse, if that were at all possible. "What are you doing out here standing in the rain like this?"

Kise turned and looked at him with almost cat-like eyes widened in surprised before he smiled. "Aominecchi! I…um…I forgot my umbrella when I left this morning." The blond admitted, looking a bit sheepish, to which the Touou forward sighed and shook his head.

"And you decided waiting out here for me in the rain and risking getting sick as a good idea?" The question came out more exasperated and fond than the words would have dictated. Really, he wouldn't have blamed the Kaijou ace for waiting inside for him after practice. Actually, that's what Aomine had expected. Kise had that whole model reputation to hold up. He couldn't go around looking like he'd almost drowned somewhere, right? Had to keep up appearances for the fangirls who bought magazines with him on the cover?

In response, Kise puffed out his cheeks the way he always did when Aomine said something that made him want to sulk a little. That should not be as cute as it was. Honestly, it made Aomine have to fight back the urge to kiss him, even though he knew that was a losing battle from the very beginning.

"I was looking forward to walking home together. Sue me." The blond responded, causing Aomine's expression to soften. They'd only been dating a couple months, but when Kise said things like that, it immediately broke him down. Even after four years of waiting on him to finally get his shit together and stop being such a goddamned asshole, Kise was still just…glad to be around him. Go figure.

All the same he gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at the small forward, who, at this point, had to be absolutely soaked to the bone by now, considering it was kind of a walk from Touou to Kaijou, so he'd probably been waiting for awhile for him to get here. The dummy could have waited inside, they still would have walked home, especially considering they lived together now, but Aomine figured it wouldn't have helped to point this out. Instead, he moved, shrugging off his jacket and carefully draping it over the blond's shoulders. Wasn't much, but at least it was dry.

"Next time, just wait inside." He said, giving Kise a small smile in spite of himself. "I promise, I'll come find you." Kise's pout turned back into another genuine smile and the blond almost seemed to snuggle into the jacket given to him, strands of wet blond hair still sticking to the sides of his face. It was so cute that it almost made Aomine's face hurt, not that that would make any sense.

Remember how he was fighting not to kiss him? Yeah, this was about the time he lost that particular fight.

Placing a hand underneath Kise's chin, Aomine tilted his gaze up to his own before leaning in and placing a loving kiss on the blond's lips. Closing his eyes, he felt Kise's lips press back against his own, and Aomine couldn't stop himself from sighing through his nose in response. He tasted like rain, and warmth, and something else completely different, something that was just purely him. When they finally parted, Aomine couldn't help but grin, despite the fact that they were standing here in the rain, his boyfriend pretty much drenched. Kise's eyes remained closed for a moment, the look on his face kind of dreamy like he still couldn't believe that he'd kissed him. Aomine would be a big liar if he said he didn't like absolutely everything about this.

After all, kissing Kise Ryouta had always been better than winning. Unlike winning, Aomine knew that kissing him would never lose it's charm.

"C'mon," he said, reaching down and taking the blond's hand (Which was freezing, by the way. Christ, Kise…), intertwining their fingers. "Let's get you home and out of those clothes, huh?" The last thing he or the Kaijou ace needed was him catching a cold.

As they started home, the look the crossed Kise's face in response was teasing, almost devious. "Looking to get me out of my clothes, hmm, Daiki?" He said playfully, earning a choked noise from the power forward, who looked over at him trying not to blush. Not like they hadn't done that sort of thing before but…he'd been playfully flirting with the other ace since they'd started dating, and now, of all times, Kise was starting to do it back.

Wait…

He didn't…

"This wasn't the plan all along, was it?" Aomine said, pausing, looking a bit shocked, for the lack of a better word.

"Who's to say it wasn't?" Kise teased, giving him a grin. "You may never know. What, are you going to complain?"

A few moments of sputtering and trying to think of something to say later, Aomine finally answered as they both continued on their way home.

"Nope. Not at all."

Now he had two reasons for wanting to get home quickly.


End file.
